Love is in the Air
by sgadgadgfv
Summary: Zutara, Taang, Sukka I DO NOT OWN Avatar: The last airbender if I did it would have Zutara Taang and Sukka is already there. A little bit of making out here and there. Lemon Free. LOVE AVATAR!XDXDXDXD
1. Love is in the Air

"I promise that I will work with the Avatar to restore balance to the world" said Zuko. The war was finally over. Aang and Zuko walked back into the palace where Sokka, Toph, Suki and Katara were waiting. "Well no more Fire Lord" Sokka said, "You mean Phoenix King" Toph said. "Yeah" he said. "Let's go to bed" Aang said, they all agreed.

Later that night, Aang woke up with beads of sweat going down his face his bladder was about to POP! After he was done, he walked into the hallway where he bumped into Toph. "Ahh" he screamed, Toph clamped his mouth. Toph was tired of waiting for Aang to see that she was waiting for him, so she planted one on him. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before Toph broke away and said "Good Night Twinkle Toes". Aang blinked and saw Toph walk away, when he got back into bed he broke into a smile that he no longer felt conflicted between Toph and Katara.

The next morning, Katara woke up early because she wanted to make breakfast for everyone. When she got out there, she was surprised to find a table of food sitting there with Zuko setting the last plate. "Well" she said. "Oh hi Katara" he said. "I'll help you finish" she offered. "There's only the silverware" he said. They both walked into the kitchen to grab the forks and knives, and their hands moving so swiftly they don't notice that they're touching. They jerked back immediately and looked at each other, deeply. "Sorry" Zuko said, "It's Ok" Katara said. They looked down, Zuko grabbed Katara and pulled her in closer and kissed her. He pulled away "Sorry" he said, "Its ok" she said as she turned him back around and kissed him for over triple the time he did to her.

Aang sat next to Toph blushing bright red. Zuko and Katara sat as far away from each other as possible; Toph felt their hearts rates were faster than normal. Sokka was wolfing his food down as usual. Aang said "Hey Toph after breakfast you wanna go train with me". Toph heart raced, but she hid her excitement well "Sure, whatever Twinkle Toes". When everyone was done, Katara jumped up to grab the dishes, Zuko saw and did the same a millisecond after Katara did and said "I'll help". Sokka and Suki looked at each other and walked to their room for a make out session.

"So Toph" Aang said. "Aang it was a onetime thi-, for the second time in his life Aang kissed Toph, but this time he surprised her. Toph wanted to stay strong, but her heart was beating faster than the wings of a bee-bird, she gave in.

Zuko and Katara were washing plates together. "We're alone ya' know" Zuko said. Katara blushed and looked down "I know" she said. "Do you wanna" he asked. "Of course" she replied. They kissed as they fell to the floor.

Toph and Aang had decided to take a romantic ride on Appa. Momo flew beside them, eyeing them as they kissed, broke away, looked down then up, and kissed again.

That's the end another chapter should be out within a week. Thx and review.


	2. Secrets, Bulges, and New Friends

When Appa landed Aang and Toph stopped making out. They still wanted it to be a secret. "Toph, you're amazing" Aang said. "Be in my room at 11:00 sharp for some cuddling, I'm still only twelve so I'm not ready for that" Toph said. Aang smiled because he knew Toph would be in charge. Toph stayed because she needed time to herself. Aang walked into the kitchen and found Katara and Zuko sleeping beside each other, Zuko was shirtless and he couldn't tell about Katara. Curiosity overtook him he lifted the covers. Whew, their clothes were on.

Toph took a different entrance and went to the room that she, Katara and Suki shared. Before she opened the door she heard a sound like kissing, only it was more like French kissing.

Sokka and Suki had been at this for hours, just making out. They finally stopped. "Suki, I love you so much" Sokka said. "I love you to" she replied.

Aang was meditating when he heard something in the distance. He opened his eyes a large sky bison was flying toward him and he looked over and saw Appa lying there. He looked back and the sky bison was getting closer. "Avatar Aang" someone yelled as the bison landed. Aang almost cried, they were air benders his people. The youngest looking about his age said "I'm Gyatso, grandson of Gyatsu". "Toph get out here" Aang yelled. "Twinkle Toes"- her grey eyes widened as she felt the air benders standing in front of her. The other benders jumped on the bison and flew away. "Wait" Aang yelled. "It is okay Aang they'll be back" Gyatso said.

Katara woke up in Zuko's room with Zuko staring at her. "Hey beautiful" he said. "What time is it" she asked. "Around 11:10" he answered. "Toph kicked me out of your room 'bout 20 minutes ago and Aang is passed out in his bed, Gyatso is in his room sleeping and Sokka and Suki are making out" he said. He kissed Katara's forehead and lied next to her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Aang and Toph were madly making out. They were the only secret love left. "Aang, should we keep this a secret any longer" Toph asked "I mean, Hothead and Sugar queen have come out and said they're in love". "We should wait a week or so, to see how it goes, I mean we've only started yesterday" said a shirtless Aang. "Hide" Toph said "Someone's coming". Aang scurried under the bed. Suki opened the door. "Toph" she said "If a guy had umm tried to hide an obvious "bulge" would you say that's good or bad" she asked. " I don't know, maybe good because he doesn't want to look perverted in front of you or bad, because he has a small" she said as she watched Aang slip out of the room.

"Hey Aang" Sokka said. "Oh my god you scared the crap out of me". "I was with Suki and a little friend popped up to say hi and I panicked and ran out of the room". "Oh" said Aang. "What do you think I should do" Sokka asked. I think in the morning you should … um ….. Say you had to go to the bathroom and when you were finished you came back and she was gone" Aang said. "Thanks Aang and you look a little nervous, are you ok" Sokka asked. "Just fine" Aang said. The last thing he saw before going to sleep was Katara in Zuko's arms in his bed.


	3. Air Nomad did what?

When they woke up Gyatso was gone. Toph felt Aang's heart skip a beat when their bodies brushed, she smirked. They ate breakfast, Aang and Toph snuck off again. They were making out madly when Sokka and Suki walked out of the house, Aang and Toph hid behind a pillar. "Suki, I'm not gonna lie I was very attracted to you last night and something "popped" up, I only ran away because I was afraid I'd go too far" he said. "Oh" she replied. "Let's go make out" she said. They walked back into the house. "Whew, I thought our cover was blown" Aang said. "Yeah" Toph said as she pulled him in for a kiss. A giant ball of air flew by them; it hit a pillar scaring Appa and Momo out of their sleep. "What the - Aang was cut off by another ball of air. At least ten bison's were flying toward the Southern Air Temple. Aang jumped on Appa and pulled Toph up, "Yip Yip" Aang said and they were off.

Zuko and Katara jumped when they heard the pillar fall. They ran outside to see Appa flying off with Aang and Toph on. What none saw was Gyatso flying on his glider and landing behind Zuko and Katara. He pulled out a gag and shoved it in Zuko's mouth before Chi Blocking him. A surprised Katara quickly recovered and water whipped Gyatso in the back of the head. Gyatso just flicked his wrist and Katara was blown away. Gyatso was about to take off when he was hit it the head with a boomerang. "Yeah boomerang" Sokka yelled as Suki jumped over Gyatso and hit him in the back with a fan. She was about to Chi Block when he kicked her in the face, grabbed his glider and flew away with a unconscious Zuko.

Aang and Toph landed only to see Katara crying and Suki missing a molar. "What happened" Aang asked, Katara screamed ""your people" stole Zuko" she bawled. Toph made a min earthquake and yelled "EVERYONE shut the hell up". Everyone got quiet. "Now we need a plan… Sokka take it away" Toph said. "Ok give me one hour and I will have a plan" he said.

_1 hour later_

"Here's my plan, those guys are air benders with bisons, right, Appa leaves a trail of fur sometimes and I bet at least one of those bisons are shedding so we can follow the trail of fur" he said. Everyone jumped on Appa while Katara went inside and got water packs and filled them all up; "Ready" she said "Yip Yip" Aang said as they flew off. Just as Sokka had suspected one of the bisons was shedding and they found themselves at a camp full of air benders.

They had left Appa a couple miles away for safety. "Katara you go left, Toph you go right, and Suki and I will go charge in to create a distraction" Sokka said. "What about me" Aang said. "I only want to use you if there is any trouble, since you're the avatar they would probably capture you too" Sokka replied. "Break" Sokka said.

Keyan, a young air bender girl, was sitting at her dinner when she heard something whizzing by so she ducked. A water tribe boomerang flew by and hit Gyatso, who looked extremely pissed off. "Who the f- he was cut off by a girl who almost Chi Blocked him. He pushed her back with a powerful blast of air. A water tribe boy picked his boomerang and start bonking everyone on their heads, Keyan thought it was quite amusing. "Get them" an extremely pissed off Gyatso yelled. All the warriors jumped out and came after them. Keyan smiled as she saw a water tribe girl duck behind a tent.

Katara could sense Zuko's heartbeat was low when she found him. "Oh Zuko, what have they done to you" she said. She heard someone zip the tent open; she turned to see a, slightly attractive, short air bender who looked almost thirteen. "I will fight you" Katara threated. "No need" no need the girl said, "I'm here to help you". Katara was suspicious but she trusted this girl and needed all the help she could get.

Katara and the air bender loaded Zuko onto Appa with the help of Aang. "Aang go signal the others to come back here" she said. Once Aang flew away, Katara immediately asked "Who are you". "My name is Keyan, I am the youngest air bender to ever master the element, and I hate our leader Gyatso, he has turned the Air Nomads form a peaceful group of people to a group of war" she said. "I'll finish telling you on the way to wherever" she said as Aang, and the rest came back and loaded onto Appa. "Yip Yip" Aang said as they headed for the Western Air Temple.


	4. Suprises

Once they landed and set up camp they all went straight to bed. Since Sokka and Suki were obviously dating they shared a tent, Aang and Toph snuck into each other's tent and Zuko and Katara occasionally slept in the same one and Keyan set up her sleeping bag.

Zuko rolled around in his sleeping bag, _KATARA she's so amazing and what if another war breaks out and she gets hurt, _he couldn't stand to think about so he finally just went to sleep.

Katara was thinking about Zuko, _I'm a water tribe princess and he's the FIRE LORD we are so opposite but he so so so …,_ "Bleh" she said and fell asleep.

Aang and Toph were snuggled up together. "Aang" said Toph "I think we should tell everyone about us". Aang was surprised and said "Maybe we shouldn't an- he was caught off by Toph who said "Are you embarrassed about us" Aang heart raced as he said "No no" "GET OUT OF MY TENT, WE ARE THROUGH" she said. "Toph" was all he managed to say before a rock hit him in his crotch as he doubled over and was pushed out of the tent. When Aang got back to his tent he fell asleep in total pain, meanwhile Toph fell asleep with tears streaking down her face.

Keyan was surprised when she saw the Avatar grabbing his area, halfway crawling, back to his tent from the blind earth benders tent. She decided not to meddle, at least not yet, with them. She was going to tell them about Gyatso and his stupid plans.

Sokka and Suki were making out for about twenty minutes before becoming so tired that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning, Keyan made a full veggie breakfast and still had time to sketch her perfect "boyfriend" in her sketch book. He needed to be only a little bit taller or a bit shorter than her. She liked darker hair and eyes, so she chose browns and blacks. She wanted him to be a considerate person, who is nice and sweet to her. "Huh" she said to herself like she was going to get a boy like that.

After everyone woke up and ate breakfast, Sokka complained there was no meat and Aang came out a little late. Keyan finally took it and explained the whole situation. "So Gyatso is my older brother by a year and when I was little me and him would practice our air bending and well some times he would get a little aggressive. This eventually led to him becoming to most powerful bender and turning the air nomads into a military. I was worried but I kept my head low and I hoped he would become less aggressive and we would become peaceful again, but when he found out about the Avatar and the Fire Lord he decided that we must make the Avatar see reason and he went but he decided that you and the Fire Lord were to close friends for him to make you turn against him. So, to keep things moving he came back and gathered troops and came back with Zuko. In order to humiliate and make him hurt Gyatso set Zuko up tied to a pole naked and whipped him with air. Then you guys invaded camp and I decided then that I was sick of Gyatso and I wanted to make sure he didn't win so I came with you guys. Any questions"? No one answered so Sokka said "Nope, but we need a plan"

While Sokka went into his tent to make a plan, everyone else just loafed around, Aang decided to go to the lake. When Aang got to the lake he waded in and it felt good on his bruises. After about an hour of swimming he got out, dried off and got dressed. What Aang didn't see was a boy almost thirteen in the trees wearing Water Tribe clothes.

Toph was furious, Aang didn't even apologize, and she would've taken him back if he had just apologized. Then again she did earth bend where the sun don't shine, maybe she should apologize. _No Aang is the one who should be apologizing NOT ME,_ she thought to herself.

_I can't believe it, there might be another war and I'm s_till _hated,_ Zuko thought to himself. "Hey" said (Not sure what happened with the font) Katara "Hi Sugar" he said as he turned around to kiss her. They parted after five seconds, "So about the war- "It's nothing" he said. "Ok just don't beat yourself up" Katara said as she walked out the tent.

_Zuko is so troubled he's had such a hard life, _Katara thought. She was about to walk into Sokka's tent to see how it was going when Sokka popped out and hit Katara. "Sokka you effin idiot" Katara said. "Does an idiot come up with the best plan ever" he said.

Aang was surprised by the mysterious water tribe boy who told him about the attack and how now he must tell the others, the problem is will they believe him.


	5. Stolen

"Aang" Sokka yelled "WE have got to go", "No Sokka" Aang said "We do have to go but not after the air benders", "I met a water bender around our age who said that they have attacked the North and South Poles, so Zuko, Keyan Katara should go to the South and Sokka and Suki need to go to the North" he said. "But what about you, and Toph" said Zuko? "Me and Toph are going to Ba Sing Se because that's where we think they'll strike next, to get all helpers of the Fire Nation out of the way then striking them so we are trying to stop them in their tracks" he said. "Umm, Twinkle Toes how do you expect to get to Ba Sing Se, The North Pole, and The South Pole in time to help" "Let me get to that" he said "Keyan has a bison so she can take Zuko, Katara and herself to the North Pole, Sokka and Suki can take Appa to the South Pole, and you and I can walk to Ba Sing Se it's not that far away" he said taking in a deep breath. "Ok let's go" they all said at the same time.

Keyan was flying Cama her bison while Zuko and Katara were hanging out, until they got there. Keyan was kind of jealous of Zuko and Katara with their perfect love. She turned back to the skies to fly to The North Pole. After about an hour of flying she saw a something flying towards them. "Guys, check this out" she said. "What" said Zuko as he looked into the skies? "Oh no" Katara said. The forms of five bisons with riders came into view. Without hesitation Zuko shot fire into the air at a bison, but the rider deflected it with air bending. They were fighting furiously but were losing. One of the riders came and snatched Katara by the hand and pulled her onto his bison while the others covered him he tied her up and put a gag in her mouth. "Let's go" he yelled. "Katara" Zuko screamed as the bisons flew out of view. "Zuko, we must go we can get her back later" Keyan said. Zuko turned around and screamed "We have to get her" tears were streaking down his face. "Zuko calm down and try to go to sleep we need to get to the North Pole" Keyan said, Keyan felt horrible but she knew they had to get to the North Pole when she turned to look at Zuko she saw he had fallen asleep with tears going down his face.

"Mmmmgh" Katara screamed at one of the men that had her tied and locked up. "Shut up bitch" he said as he banged on the gate making her ears ring. She had no idea what island she was on and who these men were. She had no contact with the gang and she knew, no matter how much she told herself she was wrong, that they continued on because they need to. Katara was really angry that she wasn't strong enough; she would make them pay when she was able to.

Sokka and Suki finally arrived at The South Pole, it was devastating. They found a group of survivors, they were around two hundred total. All the igloos were destroyed, everything was knocked over. "Please help us" a young boy around three said. They spent hours rebuilding igloos it was a lot easier with the water benders help. After an hour a bison landed on the ground. "I'm a messenger from Gyatso he said that – he stopped and then created a tornado and hit the nearest igloo when a group of air benders dropped behind and threw gust of air knocking down all the work. A battle started happening as water benders started to create whirlpools to protect the igloos but were knocked away like feathers in the wind. They grabbed Suki and Sokka, then tied and gagged them. They flew away with them in less than a second. Sokka and Suki were screaming until they were hit with a club and knocked out.

Aang and Toph were silent on the way to Ba Sing Se, they were setting up camp when Aang said "Toph- "Shove it Twinkle Toes I already told you no" she snapped. "Toph, just li- "No", "Shut the f*** up and listen okay" he almost screamed "I'm sorry okay" as he zipped up his tent and pulled the blanket over his head. _Aang had just apologized_ she thought should she go in there. She unzipped the tent and earth bended Aang up. "Toph what in the hell- grabbed him by the head and pulled him and pushed her lips against his they broke away after about ten seconds they were about to start again when a gust of air blew away the tent. They immediately took attack form and were successful having five air benders in an earth trap. Toph dusted off her hands and laughed "You really didn't think you could take out me, the most powerful earth bender in the world, and Aang, a full-fledged Avatar". "Guys whatever they do we don't talk" one said. Aang fire bended the rock to heat it up. "Ok, Gyatso sent us to take the earth bender, the water bender, the water benders brother, and the brother's girlfriend. "Why" Aang asked, "So you and the Fire Lord would break down and surrender" he said "Wait Twinkle Toes" Toph said "First, how did you know where we were and second what about Keyan" she asked? "Well we kind of guessed, Gyatso is very good at that even though he's only fifteen and we were ordered not to hurt her" he said "Toph we need to find the others" Aang said "Yeah let's go" Toph said as they took off.

Zuko and Keyan were resting, well Keyan was and Zuko was training. "They" strike "will" strike "pay" he breathed fire into the air. "Zuko" Keyan screamed "look". Aang and Toph were landing on the island "Gliders are way worse than bisons" she said as she kissed the ground "Aang why are you here" Zuko said "Zuko, we need to get to the North Pole to get Yuen and then we need to save Katara, Sokka, and Suki" "anything for Katara" Zuko said "Ok let's go to The North Pole" said Keyan as they all jumped on Cama and flew away. Aang and Toph were holding hands.

Sokka, Suki and Katara were all in one prison, when Gyatso walked up and said "Looks like your friends are coming to save you, we'll make sure that doesn't happen" he chuckled as he touch Katara's nose "Good Night you three" he said while walking out.

**Please Review I haven't been getting any Thx I just love Avatar!XDXDXD**


End file.
